Single A
by YouTubeIsMyDrug
Summary: First book in The A Series. AU: Team V meets Ash, a villain who wants to destroy them to gain power. They try to survive all of the tricks she has up her sleeve. Also, MadeOfTheInternet helped me come up with the name.
1. Happy Easter!

**A/N- Hey, I'm back! So as you can see, I have started writing a story by myself. I'm really excited for the progress I'm about to make! I have an OC in this story and her name is Ava Alexandra Addison. All a's. Hehehe. Anyway, I'm warning you right now that this might be a really long chapter so beware...Enjoy the chapter!**

 **A few weeks later: I'm writing this a few weeks later after I posted this chapter. A couple of days ago, my favorite FanFiction author (TOBN) reviewed another one of my stories (My Freckled Love).**

 **TOBN, if you're reading this, I was nooby at the time and kind of took your idea. How nooby and disrespectful of me! I'm really sorry and I'm trying really hard to make the plot different. Bye and please keep on reading!**

* * *

 **Ava's POV**  
It was a pretty hot day for March and I was eating a red Popsicle. Since it was hot, the Popsicle was like heaven for me.

Let me introduce myself. My name is Ava Addison, I am 17 years old and I go to Whitechapel High with my best friends Ethan, Benny, Sarah, Erica, and Rory.

I met them all the way back in 8th grade when this really mean guy was bullying me about my clothes.

* _Dramatic Flashback_ *

I tried my best to ignore him, but I couldn't handle the way he talked to me.

In the middle of criticizing my shirt, Erica stepped in with her sassy-ness and told him to back off. Here comes the funny part. After he told her that it was none of her business, she burned him really bad by saying something I don't remember.

After he backed off, she introduced me to the rest of the squad.

* _Flashback ends_ *

So Erica is basically my sister.

The whole bullying thing is funny now that I think about it because I could've handled it and said "Nobody asked for your opinion". If something like that happened to me right now, I would've (once again) said "Nobody asked for your opinion".

Anyway, today was Easter and Ethan and his family had an egg hunt planned for us. At first, we thought we were too old to be doing this, but then we thought having some fun on Easter wouldn't hurt.

"Ava! Sweetie, it's time for the hunt!" says a voice behind me. I turn around to see my mom. "Ok, thanks for the reminder" I reply.

I'm supposed to walk to the Morgan's because they live only 5 minutes away. I promised to help prepare so my mom isn't coming yet. "Bye, mom!" I say as I walk out the door into the beautiful outdoors.

- _Time Skip_ -

"No, put the banner on the front of the balcony" Ethan said. "Fine" I say groggily. I already tried hanging the banner up in 3 different places and he said no to all.

But the good thing is that the banner is the last thing we have to do.

Oh, I forgot to say that the banner says Happy Easter! I get a tall ladder, place it on the ground below the balcony and start hanging it up.

- _Time Skip_ -

 **Unknown Third Person POV**

"Ah, look at them all having fun..." The thing stepped up to the crystal ball. In the crystal ball there are 6 kids looking for eggs and laughing.

"Soon, I'll ruin their fun" the thing says. And with that, it flings a cloak around it and walks out of the room.

 **Ava's POV**

"Ready, set, go!" I ran as fast as I could to the eggs and started grabbing them.

- _Time Skip_ -

Unfortunatly, I only got 8 eggs. And that's the worst out of our squad. Erica got 12, Ethan got 11, Rory got 15, Sarah got 13 and Benny got a whooping 21. Jane got 9.

"Everybody!" We all turned around to see Mr. Morgan. "Me and my wife thought it would be cool to do another egg hunt. Only for the big kids"

"I'm assuming by big kids you mean us?" I say pointing at us. "Yes, I do" he replies.

"We planned this before the hunt by the way. So, I will give you a clue on where to find the next clue. The next clue will be in an egg. In fact, all of the clues are in an egg. You will know when the hunt is over when you find the last, golden egg. The note inside will tell you to go back to our backyard. The clues can be hidden anywhere. And when I say anywhere, I mean anywhere. After you're done reading the clue, put it back where it was. The prize is a secret, but I promise you, you'll like it. Also, you can't team up with anybody" he explains.

He passed out a piece of paper to all of us. On the piece of paper it said "A place that brings back a lot of memories"

Of course! When we were in 8th grade, we found a little shack where we used to hang out. We would play truth or dare, tell secrets, and sometimes just take a nap there.

I wonder how Ethan's parents found out about it though. He must've told them. Enough daydreaming. We need to win this thing.

 **Benny's POV**

Pfft. This one's obviously the shack. Ah, good times. I look at Ava and can tell she figured it out. So, I run before her.

- _Time Skip_ -

I'm doing so well! I'm already at my third clue and nobody but me is here! Let's see what this one says.

"A place that's very pink. I said these clues can be anywhere." Huh. Oh, that's obviously the cherry blossom near Sarah's house.

- _Time Skip_ -

I'm he-wait, what?! I don't see any eggs. Maybe some up the tree? I look up the tree and there it is!

Nice and colorf-never mind, it's black. Black. Why is it black? Weird but, whatever.

I open up the egg and the clue says "Where should you go? Maybe more back? Don't go too slow, should you go to the shack?"

Ok, this is weird. The egg is black, the clue rhymes, and I have to go BACK to the shack? Maybe that means I'm getting closer to the end. I mean he didn't say how many clues there were.

 **Unknown POV**

He's falling for my trick. I smile and run to the shack.

 **Benny's POV**

I'm here, but I still don't know where to find the egg. I was already here and the first thing I saw when I walked in was the egg. The first thing I saw.

Ohhhhhh. I'm supposed to look around. I didn't look around that time because I already saw the egg first thing when I came in. I look behind the little cabinet we put in here. No egg.

"Looking for this?" A female voice I don't reconize says. I quickly turn around to see a hooded figure holding an egg. "Who are you? I thought all of this supernatural stuff ended" I ask.

"Today was the day that I finished off my last victim and killed him. My crystal ball showed me all of you which meant that you are now my victims" she said. I could tell that she was smiling.

"Well, we're not dealing with you today. It's freaking EASTER!" I say with all of the confidence I have. "Too bad" she says firing a fireball at me.

"What is going on in here?!" I hear somebody shout. Sarah, Ethan, Erica and Rory appear in the doorway. Erica pounces on the girl and almost bites her until she says "Ok, ok, ok. I'll leave. But I'll come back for more"

She stands up, flings her cloak around herself and disappears. "Huh. We didn't even get her nam-" I can barely finish my sentence before the girl appears again and says "My name is Ash..." She takes off her hood and reveals her face.

She has brown and curly hair, tan skin, and hazel eyes. After about 30 seconds she puts on her hood and repeats the disappearing process.

There's an awkward silence so I say "We should probably go outside" I walk out to see a surprised looking Ava. She must've seen the whole thing. "Well, at least we won't have to hide anything anymore" I mumble.

"Happy Easter?" I say with a nervous grin.

 **A/N- That was probably the longest chapter I've ever written. Well, at least I'm really excited for the rest of the story. Thanks for reading and a review would be nice! :)**

~TDG101


	2. The Truth

**A/N- Hey, wassup, hello! I'm back with another chapter of my story. So this is what happened in the last chapter: Team V has a special Easter egg hunt where Benny meets Team V's new villain, Ash. I don't know why I'm giving you this but I guess I just wanted to. Enjoy!**

 **Ava's POV**

"Ava, we have something to tell you" Benny starts. I just saw the most craziest thing! How is he so calm? Oh, right. He's supernatural.

"We should tell you at your house. Right now we need to decide who's the winner for the egg hunt" continues Sarah. "Just pretend that none of this happened for like, 10 minutes" Erica adds.

I just nod my head and say "What do we do know?" We decided we should continue the egg hunt like nothing ever happened. That's going to be hard for me!

 **Benny's POV**

I run back to the cherry blossom and check all around the tree. No egg. What other place is pink? Aha! Jane's bedroom. I should go check there.

-Time Skip-

I FOUND THE GOLDEN EGG! And since nobody took it, I feel like I'm the first one. I hope I am.

I run all the way back to the backyard an show the egg to Mr. Morgan. He confirms that I'm first and leads me to the grand prize. And guess what it is! Icecream!

Ok, personally, I love icecream but I know that if Ethan won, he would NOT be happy with the prize. He probably thinks it's a car or something. I chuckled. I stopped daydreaming when a hand landed on my shoulder. "What did you win?" The voice I soon recognized as Ethan asked.

"Icecream!" I exclaimed thinking that he would roll his eyes. "Lucky!" He said widening his eyes. I stare at him in awe. "What? I can't be a child when I want?" he says chuckling.

"Hey, Benny, what did you get?!" Rory asked running up to us. "Icecream!" I repeated thinking RORY would say "Lucky" "Oh, I thought it would be a car or something" he says frowning. I look at Rory and then at Ethan. "By any chance did you two switch bodies?" I asked pointing to both of them.

They shrug and then smile. Sarah runs up to us saying "Guys, remember that we have to tell Ava everything?" We wait for Ava and Erica to come and head to Ava's house.

 **Ava's POV**

The walk home was quiet. That was, of course until Benny burped from eating icecream. I wanted to laugh but after all I saw, I felt dizzy and tired and confused.

I closed my eyes for a second and when I opened them, I was already in my room. "What the..." I say. "You sorta passed out on your bed when we came so we let you sleep for a while" explains Benny. "Oh. So, I'm ready to be amazed" I say.

Erica decides to start. "Ethan is a Seer. He can see visions and stuff like that. Me, Rory and Sarah are vampires, but don't worry, we're used to not drinking blood for a long time. And we have this piece of gum that tastes like blood so we don't go all crazy. Benny is a spellmaster. He can do lots of stuff like shoot all kinds of stuff from his hands and make anything become real. He's basically a wizard and can do anything if he has the right spell in his spellbook. And yes, our parents know that we are supernatural and we were once like you. We didn't know we were supernatural. Our parents are supernatural too. Oh, and the most important part is that you are a werewolf!"

My jaw drops. "And you knew this all along?" I ask. "Yes, but please, please, PLEASE don't get mad. I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid it might ruin your future. But now you are old enough to fight." She explains. "What about you? You knew before me" I wonder aloud. "I don't know how I survived all of that, but I did! And my parents decided to tell me earlier than supposed to"

"Ok, so what powers do I have?" "You're really strong, you have super hearing, sense of smell and night vision, you know when somebody's a werewolf and when you howl, you get an army of wolves to come to you to help you fight. Those are the pros. The cons are you sometimes act like a dog and when something is yours, you make sure it's yours" I cock my head to the right. "You're really protective of it" she explains.

"Oh. How come I didn't do these things before?" "You didn't know. You only start doing your supernatural things when you know you are supernatural. Oh, and I knew because I could smell the kind of blood inside of you" "Ok, do I turn into a wolf on a full moon?" "Yes, and I already know what question you're going to ask next. No, wolves don't howl AT the moon. It's how they talk to nearby wolves"

"Wow, I think I need some sleep" say as my head plops on my pillow. "You didn't even let us explain anything!" Ethan says frowning. "Sorry! Guys, she needs some sleep. Let's let her rest for a littl-" I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

-Time Skip-

"You woke up! Its about time!" Sarah exclaims. I looked at my clock and it said 6:00. I slept for 3 hours. "What did you guys do while I slept?" I asked. "Internet" Benny answered a little too quickly.

I raised my eyebrow at him. Rory rolled his eyes at Benny. Then he turned his head and smiled at me. "He was looking at you when you slept for at least 30 minutes"

I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks and I looked at Benny. He was blushing too. I remembered the song I'm Not The Only One by Sam Smith and chuckled. "You two lovebirds should stop blushing if you want to know more about Shimmer" Erica said pointing to us.

"Ok, so is Ash a spellmaster too?" I ask. "Yes, but she uses her skills for evil. And she is no better than Benny which is why she's going to go after him a lot because if she kills him, she gets all the power. I can't tell you any more because that's all I know about her" Erica replies.

"We better get going, our parents are probably worried" Sarah said. "No, I texted my parents to tell them we were at Ava's house" Ethan said to her. "Thanks Ethie!" She replied hugging him. He started to blush. "We should still go" said Rory.

We all said Happy Easter to each other and they left. "What a day" I mumbled as I plopped down on my bed and drifted off to sleep.

 **A/N- it is 1 am and I have school tomorrow, so you can thank me for spending my time on this. Also I give all of the werewolf credit to MadeOfTheInternet43. Fun fact about me: my favorite animal is a wolf. I love writing this! But I'm really tired too. Anyway, thank you for reading and a review would be nice! Bye!**

~TDG101


	3. Emily Robins

**A/N- Hey, wassup, hello! That's probably going to be my catchphrase from now on. I hope Fetty Wap doesn't mind. Anyway, I looked at my views for my stories and I'm getting a lot of them! They're coming from the US, Brazil, Puerto Rico, Mexico and the U.K.! Thanks so much! Oh, I almost forgot, I have an OC in this chapter (who knows, maybe in more chapters. Wink, wink) and her name is Emily Robins. BTW the italics are what she and Ash are saying in their minds. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Shimmer's POV**

I walk into the room and see a girl tied up to a chair. I need to reward my henchmen for catching her. She's trying to wriggle out of the ropes but unfortunately, that won't happen.

I walk up to her and tell her "You're going to help me with something whether you like it or not..." She glares at me. "With what?" she hisses. "You really think I'm going to tell you?" I reply laughing.

One of my henchmen stands in the doorway. "Go get me the potion of hypnosis" I tell him. "Duration?" He asks. "Forever" I say cackling.

 **Unknown POV (for now)**

Did she just say forever?! I'm going to be hypnotized forever?! This is NOT good. I try to wriggle free but then I remember that I've tried that before. "Please let somebody save me while I'm evil..." I pray quietly.

"What's your name?" she says coming up to me. I give up and tell her. "Emily Robins" She nods her head slowly and takes the potion from her henchman's hand. "Drink" she tells me. I sigh and obey her.

When I finish the potion, I feel dizzy and drift off to sleep.

-Time Skip-

I feel much stronger! I feel so powerful! But I need more power. I stand up and smile in confidence. My boss paces around the floor.

" _Sit down if you can hear me"_ I was confused but sat down anyway. " _Good. It's your boss in case you don't know. And you can call me Ash" "Can you hear everything I say in my mind?"_ I ask. " _Yes. Now let's get to the point. You will do what I say. Look in this crystal ball"_ I stood up and walked over to it.

" _That boy is who you're going after"_ I studied and memorized him. " _You are going to have to use your shapeshifting skills to get him and bring him here"_ Ash explained. I nod and obey my master.

 **Erica's POV**

"I wan to watch Annie!" whines Rory. "Which one, the old one or new" asks Ethan. "The old one" replies Rory. **(Read My Freckled Love. It's a collab with two of my other friends)** "Rory, let's watch something more mature like Divergent. I mean, we're high schoolers!" I confess.

"Ooh, I heard Divergent is a really cool movie!" says Sarah. "My girl!" I say high giving her. We were all in Benny's house just chilling but we eventually got bored so we decided to watch Netflix. It was raining too.

"Uh, guys what's that over there?" Benny says pointing to the window. I look at where Benny is pointing but see nothing. "There's nothing there" says Ava.

"That's weird, I swear I saw something move" he said turning back to us. "Must've been the rain" I say. I didn't want anything supernatural happening so I just convinced myself that nothing was there.

"Who wants to watch Divergent?" I ask. 4 hands go up. There are 6 of us so Divergent wins.

 **Benny's POV**

I swear I saw someone there. "Guys, can you stop the movie for a sec? Nature is calling" Erica stops the movie. As I go up the stairs, I see a figure blocking me. I slowly look up to see...my grandma?

"I thought you were at the grocery store" I say. "I came" she answers. "We were watching the movie in the living room, we would've seen you" I wonder aloud. "I have skills" said with a smile. I chuckle. "Oh, and somebody asked for you" she adds. I shrug and go upstairs.

 **Emily's POV**

-Before-

Where is that boy?! **(You thought grandma was Emily, huh?)** I've been looking around for hours and can't find a single trace of him. I'm at a grocery store right now. " _He might be with his friends you know"_ Hm. " _Ok"_ I reply to Ash. But WHERE with his friends? Maybe his house.

" _What's the boy's name?"_ I ask Ash. " _Benny Weir"_ she says. " _That's his grandma right here"_ "Do you know where Benny Weir lives?" I ask the lady. "Yes, but why would I tell you?" she says. "I really need to know" I say begging. "Too bad" she says as she walks away.

I have no other choice but to follow her.

 **Evelyn's POV**

Pfft. I can sense who she is. A shapeshifter. Wonder why she's after Benny though. I turn around to make sure I'm not being followed. Only a banana peel on the ground **(wink, wink).**

 **Emily's** **POV**

I stay on the ground for a while then turn back. I follow her from a distance. And eveytime she turns around, I turn into a banana peel. Finally, she walks into a light blue colored house. I wish I was home right now. Ugh! I shouldn't let my good side come through.

I turn into a butterfly and fly up into a window. I go in and assume it's his room. There's a clock saying 7:45 **(wink, wink)**. All I have to do now is wait for him to come.

 **Benny's** **POV**

I come back downstairs and we continue the movie.

-Time Skip-

"Awesome" Erica says. We all clean up the popcorn, say bye and they leave. I go into my room to find a butterfly. It starts glowing. The butterfly gets bigger and bigger and then turns into a girl about my age.

"Who are you?" I ask ready to attack. "To answer your question, a shapeshifter. I was ordered to capture you by Ash and here I am" she replied. She had dark, dark brown hair, hazel eyes, light tan skin and a freckle on her cheek.

She shapeshifts into Ash and starts to shoot ropes at me. I dodge all of them and almost fail to do so but she collapses on the ground. I start to call my friends.

-Time Skip-

She slowly opens her eyes. "She's awake" Sarah says. I prepare to attack. "Stop!" she screams. I put my hands down. "I was hypnotized by Ash" she continues. "Hey! Why didn't the potion work!?" A voice yells. We turn around to see an angry looking Ash in my room.

She snaps her fingers as one of her henchmen appears. "What did you do to the potion?!" She yells. "Well, I thought it was kind of cruel to hypnotize her forever so I found another potion with a 3 hour duration. Also, I don't really want to work for you" he smiles nervously.

"You..." she says through clenched teeth. Then she turns to us. "If you'll excuse us, I have to deal with this moron" "You're excused" I say. "Thank you" she says before disappearing. We all laugh.

"Ok, now that that's done with, what's your name?" Erica asks the girl. "Emily Robins" she answers. "I am a shapeshifter but I will only use my skills for good. Also, I do have a family of my own and they're probably worried so can I go?" "Sure, see ya around!" Sarah says excitedly.

 **A/N: Once again, MadeOfTheInternet43 came up with the fact that when a shapeshifter shapeshifts into someone, they have their powers. Sorry for any typos... I hoped you liked this chapter and thanks for reading! Also a review would be great!**

 **~TDG101**


	4. The Sapphire

**A/N- Hey, wassup, hello! I have sort of a confession to make. This chapter was originally going to be about Donald Trump, but I thought it might offend some of you. Other than that, somebody reviewed! And that person is...LumosFox!**

 **LumosFox- Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad that you think my story is interesting. Also, I checked out Everyone Has Secrets and even though it's only one chapter, I really like it! Hope you read more of my stories!**

 **One more thing, this chapter has nothing to do with Ash. That's all I have to say for now, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Ava was sitting in her bed, on her laptop. It was 1:00 am but she really liked going on the internet late at night **(This is exactly what I'm doing right now!)**. She wondered when the next full moon is going to be so she looked it up to get ready for it. When she looked it up, she groaned. The next full moon was tomorrow and she still wasn't ready. She turned off her laptop and drifted off to sleep.

 _-Time Skip-_

 **Ava's POV**

 _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._ Ugh. The alarm. I lift my arm off of my bed and turned off my alarm. I wish I could just stay at home today. And sleep. I just want to see those beautiful, hazel eyes in my dreams. Wait! What am I saying?! Oh gosh.

I stand up and go to the bathroom to get ready. When I'm done, I go downstairs to go eat my cereal. "You look tired today" my mom. I decide to just tell her the truth. "I stayed up all night on the Internet..." I say looking down. Surprisingly, she asks "What did you do?" I haven't talked to my mom about the whole werewolf thing so I decide to surprise her.

"Oh, I was just looking up when the next full moon is..." I say relaxing. "Oh, really?" she widens her eyes. "Mom, relax, I know I'm a werewolf. My friends told me" I say smiling. "Well, at least I don't have to keep that secret anymore..." she says as she exhales. I say goodbye to my mom and head out the door.

When I get to school, I tell Erica and Sarah that the next full moon is today. They tell me that at exactly 9:00 pm I will change into a wolf and will change back at 11:00 pm. The bell rings and we head off to class.

 _-Time Skip-_

Its 8:30. I need to finish my homework before I turn into a wolf. Why? Because I'm going to be really tired. There is this one question bothering me though. What am I going to do? Do I just explore the mini forest next to my house? Do I attack people? Pfft. Why would I attack people? I guess I could just explore the mini forest.

 _-29 minutes later-_

Just one more minute. I'm already outside and in front of the forest. I turn my head and look out for people walking by. I mean, what would you do if you saw a person transforming into a wolf? I feel a tingling sensation as I drop on all fours and run into the forest.

It's much easier to see with night vision. I wonder if I'll find anything interesting **(wink,wink)**. _Rustle rustle._ What the- something pounces onto me. It's another werewolf! "Who are you?" I say in my wolf voice. "Who are YOU?" the wolf snaps back. I can tell it's a male because of the voice. "You don't need to know" I say as I slide away from him "Also, why did you pounce on me?" "I thought you were prey" he answers. I frown.

"Can't you see in the dark?"  
"Ok, ok, I just wanted to see who you were. It's your first time, right?"  
"Werewolf? Yeah..."

There's an awkward silence. "So, who ARE you?" I finally ask. "Oh, I don't want to give out my secret identity so just call me Hunter" he answers. I look up at the moon. "Call me Moon" I say as I stick my han-paw out. He looks at my paw and puts it down on the ground. "We're wolves, remember?" "Oops"

As we walk around the forest a bit, we tell each other some things about ourselves. We even give each other clues of who we are. "My favorite color is blue too!" he stops "Speaking of blue, I have something I want to show you. Just follow me" I do as he says and follow him. He leads me to a rock. Just a plain old rock.

"This is what you wanted to show me?" I ask. "Nope. What's under it" he answers. I use my paws to flip the rock over and find something beautiful inside. It's a piece of sapphire that's almost glowing. Attached to it is a string. "Wow..." I whisper touching it. "It's kind of a welcome gift from me. It's yours now" he explains. "Thanks so much!" I say as I slip it around my neck. Then, I feel a tingling sensation. I'm transforming.

Since we're both werewolves, we both feel it and say bye right away. I try to memorize the way home as I run through the the woods.

 **A/N- Sorry that this is kind of a short chapter. Anyway, when I was writing, I felt like my story was getting boring and there wasn't enough action in it so I decided to change things up a bit to make it more adventurous. Sorry for any typos. I hope you liked this chapter! Bye!**


	5. Meeting Herobrine

**A/N: Hey! I don't really have much to say except for that this chapter doesn't really have to do anything with Ash again. I've decided to kind of take a break from her but in the next chapter I'll try to put her in. Also, this chapter is about Minecraft! I hope you know what that is. It's a game where you get to build with all kinds of blocks. You can also-Never mind. You should just Google it. Enjoy!**

 **Benny's POV**

Dang it! A creeper just blew me up. I'm playing Minecraft. I really love it! It all started 2 days ago when me, Rory and Ethan were having an epic sleepover. We played lots of video games. Including Minecraft. Ethan was the one who chose the game. He started playing it when I got interested and started to play myself. And now, I'm obsessed with it.

Wouldn't it be wonderful if I got to actually GO into Minecraft?! Wait a second...That just gave me an idea! But first, I have to sleep. It's almost 1 am.

 _-Time Skip-_

 **Third Person POV**

The next day, Benny woke up to birds chirping! Just kidding. It was raining. After he finished his morning routine, he texted his friends and told them that he won't be available today to talk or hang out. He went upstairs to his room and found his spellbook.

"Where was it?" Benny said flipping the pages. He stopped when he saw the words "Teleport yourself into a game". "Aha!" On the page, it said some Latin words with "the name of the game" in parentheses. He chanted the words and soon he was sucked into the game.

 _Meanwhile..._

Ava, Sarah, Erica, Rory and Ethan were all at Ethan's house waiting for Benny. "Where the heck is Benny?!" Ethan exclaimed. "He promised us he would come!" "Um, guys? Check your phones" Ava said looking at her phone screen. They all got out their phones and read the text.

"Sorry guys, I can't make it today. I'm really busy?" Sarah questioned. "He's never busy. He only plays video games when he's _busy_!" "Wait. Ethan, remember when we had that sleepover?" Rory said. Ethan nods. "Well, Benny seemed to be really into Minecraft. What if he-" "-teleported himself to Minecraft?!" Erica interrupted.

"Oh gosh" Ethan said. "Doesn't he know about the legend of Herobrine?" "Um, I don't know who that is..." Ava says quietly. Ethan turns his head towards her.

"Herobrine is this guy in Minecraft with completely white eyes. He is really powerful and can kill you. In Minecraft, you respawn after you die to where you started with but if anybody human dies in Minecraft, that resets the whole game so you can be stuck in there forever..." "Wow. That's extreme..." Ava says cringing. "We should probably go to his house right now!"

They all ran as fast as they could to Benny's house, hoping they were in time. They pounded so hard on the door that Mrs. Weir thought she was being robbed. "What's this all ab-" Mrs. Weir was cut off when they all ran past her and upstairs. _Okkkkkkkk_ Mrs. Weir thought turning around.

When they went into his room, Benny wasn't there. "How could he be so stupid?!" Erica yelled. "Hey, calm down! We're going to find him!" Sarah said satisfyingly. "The only way to save him is to go into the game..." said Ethan. "Are you crazy?! We can be stuck in there forever!" Erica yelled again.

"1. Who knows? 2. Even if we do get stuck, we'll be together!" Ethan said with a smile. "Aw, how sweet. Now can we just go into the game already?" Rory asked. They all chanted the words on the spellbook's page. And just like that, they all were sucked into the game.

 **Ava's POV**

There was a swirl of black and white as we kept on falling. Oh, like Alice in Wonderland! I'm only trying to think positive thoughts right now because there's already enough negativity. Finally, down below we see grass. Minecraft grass. As we landed, our bodies changed. Well, not really. The only thing that changed was the SHAPE of our body.

Our names were above our heads. Suddenly, a sharp pang hit me. "Ow!" I yelped. I turned around to see Ethan punching me. "I was just showing you that this is Survival Mode. It's like real life. But you can die more easily" Ethan explained.

"We need to make some rules" Sarah suggested. "Rule 1: Don't kill your teammates. They'll be stuck here forever. Rule 2: Don't troll/prank your teammates. This is serious business. Rule 3: Focus on your goal: finding Benny" We all agreed on the rules. It was decided that we had to build our own houses but if we didn't finish it in time, we could go to a teammate's house.

-Time Skip-

The sun was already setting. Luckily, I already finished my house. It looked really good for a beginner. As soon as the sun hit the horizon, I went to sleep. Except the sleep was only 5 seconds. I guess it's just how Minecrafth works. I decided to get some wood so I can get a weapon.

When I came to the nearest tree, the leaves were gone. Weird. As soon as I made a wooden pickaxe, I decided to get some iron ore to make an iron sword. I've played Minecraft many times because I'm a gamer girl! Anyway, I tried to find a cave but I came across something very suspicious.

It was a long corridor leading down into the ground. At first I thought someone mined here but they would just find a cave. So, being the curious girl I am, I decided to go in. I went far down into the ground and unfortunately, didn't find any iron. I was about to head back when I saw glowing white eyes in front of me.

Herobrine.

 **Benny's POV**

I have gotten myself into the biggest mess. I was stupid when I went into Minecraft. And now I'm stuck with the white eyed Steve, Herobrine. I heard footsteps coming toward me. I looked up and not only saw Herobrine but Ava too. She was slightly levitating which meant she was under Herobrine's control. I tried to wriggle away from Herobrine's force too but it was no use.

"Do you have any last words?" came a deep voice from Herobrine. "What happened? Why do you keep on killing people? Why are you an enemy?" Ava asked. Herobrine looked down sadly. "Well, if you really want to hear the story, here it is: Me and my brother, Steve were always in Minecraft. We weren't players but we did try to survive all of the possible dangers like others. And we always ended up alive. But Steve was always the more adventurous one. One day, we were walking through the woods when we saw a figure. We went straight back home after that, assuming it was an actual player. And we were right. It was. The next day, as I was still sleeping, he decided to surprise me by getting some food. Back then we were starving. He set off to find food but ended up getting killed by the player. I was so devastated and angry. I wanted revenge..."

"Wow" I whispered. "That's deep" "How do you know all of this happened?" Ava asked. "I had visions. I had them constantly. That's why my eyes are white" Herobrine said pointing to his eyes. "Is there anything we can do to help?" Ava continued. "No, but you can help me build a statue of him for me to remember" he said smiling. "And I can give you the reward of Creative Mode. In Creative Mode, you can fly and you have all of the blocks"

And there you go. We told the rest of the squad about what happened and helped Herobrine. Then I reversed the spell I used and we came back home. I need to take a break from Minecraft.

 **A/N: There you go! I made up most of this Herobrine stuff so don't worry if I got something wrong. And Benny's right. I need to take a break from Minecraft. Too...many...blocks...Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and reviews would be great!**

 **Xoxo-Maria/TDG101**


	6. Were-Vamp

**A/N: Sup! There's kind of a plot twist on this chapter...Well, I wouldn't say it's a plot twist. More like a character twist. Wink, wink. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that this one book may become part of a 3 book series. I know, I know. That may probably sound like I'm taking a big step and that I'm not actually going to do that. But, I already have all of the plots planned out. I might make it a series and might not. So keep on reading for more interesting stuff! I need help coming up with a name for the series though. So please give me suggestions! Enjoy!**

 **Third Person POV**

"So, are you and Hunter hanging out lately?" Sarah asked Ava. They were having sort of a girly chat with Erica at Ava's house. "Sarah, you know we can't show each other's identity" Ava replied. "She means when you're in wolf form" Erica stepped in. "Duh"

"Well, yeah. We have been talking a lot. Last time he asked me if I could come to the next full moon because he has something to show me. The weird thing is that he asked me to come in human form" Sarah and Erica look at each other and smirk. "Guys! Come on! We're not little kids!" Ava said blushing.

"Ok, ok. I think the next full moon is today" Erica said. Ava looked down worriedly. "What's wrong?" Sarah asked. "Well, what if it's this evil guy? You were talking about your ex a few days ago"

"Look, nothing is going to go wrong. My ex is a vampire. We'll go with you just in case" Sarah said reassuringly. "Thanks guys" Ava said hugging both of the girls. "Now, don't get all soft on us" Erica said smirking.

 _-Time Skip-_

Ava, Sarah and Erica were in the woods at 5:00 waiting for Hunter. Ava yawned. "We're going to hide in the bushes for now" Sarah said walking away with Erica. As soon as Ava heard footsteps and crunching leaves her body tensed.

Out from the trees came out a teenager with jet black hair, kind of pale skin and bluish eyes. "Oh sh-" Sarah whisper-shouted. She ran out of the bushes with Erica.

"Jesse" Sarah whispered.

With her super hearing abilities, Ava raised her eyebrow at Sarah, looked at Jesse and stepped away from him. "This is your crappy ex-boyfriend?" Ava asked Sarah. "Yep." Jesse answered before her. "And you should be happy Sarah. I've moved on." Then came out another figure. Ash. _'Great, more news'_ thought Ava.

"Why are you here Jesse?" asked Erica while gritting her teeth. "To destroy you with my new girlfriend." He replied. "Isn't it obvious?" "I'm just glad that he found a new girlfriend!" Sarah admitted. "Sarah! Now's not the time!" Erica said.

She turned to them. "You should leave" "We just wanted to let you know that we will destroy you and take over the universe." Ash said.

"It would be best to leave right now." Jesse said to his girlfriend. "These noobs don't know what they're doing." So Ash flipped her cloak around them and they disappeared.

"I'm confused. I thought you said your ex was a vampire?" Ava said to Sarah. "Well, turns out he's a werewolf too. This is very rare. That's why he's so powerful."

"What are we going to do?" asked Ava. "I think it's best to keep this a secret for now. And move on with our lives. For now" Erica suggested.

Ava began her regular wolf routine 4 hours later. Erica went to a party. Sarah went to get her nails done.

Little did they know Ava had something big in her hands. Or should I say, on her neck...

 **A/N: Cliffhanger! You can probably guess what I mean by "something big".**  
 **I know this was kind of a short chapter but it's ok! Right? Anyway, I had a really good day today so it's best if I go to sleep...Bye!**

 **Xoxo-Maria/TDG101**


	7. Love At First Bite

**A/N: Hey, wassup, hello! Yep, I'm back to saying that! First of all, I just want to say that I'm sorry for not posting in like two months. I joined the swim team (like the past 5 years) so I didn't have the chance to post.**

 **This year though, I'm joining ANOTHER swim team for the winter. Hopefully, I'll still have time to post. Maybe not as often as I do now but still.**

 **Anyway, today we have ANOTHER OC. I know, you're probably like: "What the heck?! Why do you always make OC's? Why can't you just use a real character from the TV show?".**

 **Well, I have a confession to make. I've never watched MBAV and all the details so I don't really know the other characters that well. I already know the main details because I've been reading a lot of MBAV fanfics.**

 **And this is also why I made this story an AU. I should stop rambling and let you read! Oh and I'll have some stuff to say at the end.**

Ava was having a pleasant dream when a splash of cold water landed on her face. She sat up to find her mother holding a plastic water bottle. "What the...mom? What's going on?" Ava asked worriedly

"Look, I'm sorry for waking you up that way but I have someone coming over today at 3:00 in the afternoon. I need you to help me clean the house." Her mom answered. "And who is this "someone"?" Ava questioned.

"Well, it's this guy named Kyle Hemmings. We've been hanging out a lot and we decided on a date!" Mrs. Addison exclaimed. "Ever since your dad disappeared, I've been kind of lonely..."

"Hey! Am I invisible to you or something?" Ava said as she narrowed her eyes. "You know I'm your daughter right?" "You're not my only daughter..." her mom muttered. "What was that?" Ava questioned.

"Nothing, now get your butt up and get ready!" "Ok, ok! Yeesh."

-Time Skip-

It was 2:45 PM when Ava heard a knock on the door. " _No way I'm answering that. Even if it's Kyle. I'm too comfortable"_ she thought. So she continued to browse through the Internet in her room. A few moments later, her mom went downstairs and opened the door.

"Oh, Kyle! Come on in!" her mother exclaimed. "What brings you here-" she looked at her watch. "-15 minutes early?" "Well, it's better to be early than late!"

Ava overheard them talking so she couldn't help but peek through her bed room door. Her room was up the stairs but she could still see the front door. There stood a charming man with light brown hair holding flowers. She couldn't see his eyes but came to the conclusion that he was just a typical guy that wasn't at all that creepy.

She took a deep breath and walked down the stairs.

"-and thank you for the flowers. Oh, Ava! This is Kyle! Kyle, this is my daughter, Ava." Mrs. Addison said. Ava managed to squeak out a "hi" hold her hand out for Kyle to shake.

He took it and shook Ava's hand. Suddenly, Ava felt like she was going to pass out. "Nice to meet you" Kyle finally said. As their hands pulled apart, Ava rushed upstairs after saying "MomI'mnotfeelingtoogoodsoI'mgoingupstairs"

 **(If you took the time to read that, *** ** _claps*_** **)**

"She's not really good with strangers..." Her mother said to Kyle.

" _I'm exhausted"_ thought Ava. " _But I've been doing nothing at all! How am I tired?"_ Before she knew it, she was sound asleep.

- _Time Skip-_

"Ughhhh my head" Ava sat up on her bed and got herself together before going downstairs to see what was going on. As the walked down the stairs, she saw her mother having a make out session with Kyle right in front of the doorway.

Ava rolled her eyes. "Ugh, mom what are you doing...?" she whispered to herself.

She was about to go back upstairs when she heard a thud. She turned around to see her mother sprawled out on the floor and Kyle smirking.

"She was tasty" Kyle murmured.

Ava's eyes widened in shock as she rushed down to her mom. "What did you do to her?!" Ava nearly yelled. "Relax, she'll be up in an hour or so. And to answer your question, I "bit" her" Kyle said with air quotes.

"But you only kissed her. And she doesn't have any marks on her neck" "Well, I kinda sorta sucked the energy out of her" Ava narrowed her eyes at him.

"Are you an energy vampire?"

 **A/N: Sorry that this is kind of a short epis- I mean chapter (Don't ask cause I'm going to tell you in a sec). I was going to make it longer but I didn't want any of you to wait another day. Also I wanted this chapter to be the first chapter with a cliffhanger at the end.**

 **Anyway, as for the announcements, I wanted to give a super big shoutout to MadeOfTheInternet43 because she had been going through some writer's block and because her stories are great! Her newest story is Guardian Monster so be sure to check it out!**

 **Ok, remember at the beginning of this author's note I almost wrote episode? Well, I've been kind of addicted to this app called Webtoons. You can read a lot of comics there and can even make your own comic (If you get allowed). Let me just advertise some of these comics:**

 **Nano List:**  
 **If you like Androids, death, and lots of swearing, this webtoon will be perfect for you! It's about a boy who gets a present on his first birthday as a high schooler from his older sister who committed suicide (you'll find out more about that if you read it). And the present is a deadly Android.**

 **Siren's Lament**  
 **If you like mermaids and love/romance then this one will be awesome to read! This one's about a heartbroken girl who accidentally becomes a mermaid due to another siren kissing her. After this, she finds out that this was all because of a curse.**

 **Flow**  
 **This webtoon is actually completed so you won't be seeing any more episodes (see what I mean?). This webtoon makes you go on a roller coaster of emotions (well, it made me go on it) so beware! This webtoon is about a boy who lives in a world with a bunch of animal gods. Everyone has their own god and their own power. Irang (the boy)'s god is a cat (that's what he thinks ;) ). Every god gives their person a chance to grant one wish. Once Irang grants HIS wish, his life turns around.**

 **There are obviously lots more webtoons but I just wanted to advertise these. Every webtoon updates in a week (sadly) and yeah! That's it for today! Disclaimer: I don't own Webtoons I just wanted to advertise some of them. Oh, and also, you can go to webtoons on a computer! Ok, I really need to stop writing... Bye!**

~TDG101  
(I still really need to change my name ': | )


	8. Idk What To Call This Chapter

**A/N: Hey, what's up, hello! As you can tell by the title of the chapter, I don't know how to call this one. But anyway, this chapter will be kind of short because I want to stick with just the ending of the last chapter and a bit of the next chapter today. I don't have much to say, so see you at the end!**

"Well obviously. Why else would I be sucking out her energy?" Kyle said. "Well you're going to have to leave. I don't want my mom passing out every two hours." Ava said annoyed.

"But I'm actually a pretty nice guy! You see, I'm actually a graphic designer. I could probably teach you h-"  
"Leave. Now."  
"Ok, ok! I'm going you feisty little girl."  
"Don't call me feisty."  
"Ok feisty!"  
"Just leave!"

As the door closed Ava went to sit down beside her mom. She lifted her up and barely made it to the couch. "Gosh, mom you need to go on a diet!" Ava whisper-yelled. "Or work out!"

She went upstairs to get her phone and then sat beside her mother.

 _-Time Skip-_

Ava was on her phone when Mrs. Addison suddenly opened her eyes. "I had a horrible dream. Wait. Why am I on the couch? What time is it? And why are you here? And where's Kyle?" she suddenly bursted out.

"Well, basically Kyle is an energy vampire. He sucked out your energy and you passed out. So then I kicked him out of the house and carried you to the couch. And then I said that you should go on a diet or work out!"

"...I'm stupid..." Mrs. Addison said. "Yes...you are...but I still love you!" Ava admitted.

"I'm just gonna go and make some dinner to calm myself down" Mrs. Addison stood up and went to the kitchen.

Ava went upstairs and dialed Sarah's number. As soon as she picked up, Ava said "Hey, Sarah! Umm...it was a stupid idea to keep the Jesse secret from the boys. Maybe we should just tell them tomorrow! Can you tell the same thing to Erica for me?"

Silence.

"Um...Sarah?"

"This is Ethan...Sarah is getting some food so I picked up. You have some explaining to do..."

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Also good luck with school if you haven't started yet cause I did! I'll try to update often. Ok, love you all!**


	9. Author's note

**Hey guys! I'm REALLY sorry that I haven't posted in like a MONTH. I've just been really caught up with school and swimming. And my room XD. But I have some sad news...I'M STILL GOING TO WRITE THIS STORY! I will still try to fit some time into my schedule to write!**

 **So on THAT note...I'm gonna try to post the next chapter in a few days!**

 **And I'll try to also fit in a SPECIAL chapter on October 29th... For those of you who know what day it's gonna be, don't spoil it! I want it to be a surprise!**

 **So there you go! I think this is the second author's note about why I haven't posted but still! Also I'll delete this note after I post because it's just a waste of space...but yeah! Love ya all!**

 **xoxo,**

 **YIMD or, Maria**


	10. I'm back

I know that I always say this but I probably won't anymore for this story...You see, I've decided to stop writing this story because it didn't really consist of my ideas that much. I don't really know how else to put it so yeah!

One other topic is Runaway! I really like the idea of it, I just can't find the right time to write...I promise I'll explain why I was gone so long in the first chapter so no need to worry!

And last of all, I'll keep this story up because, who knows? Maybe I'll continue it one day!

That being said, little Russian girl, is out! (someone please tell me if you know why I said that)

~YIMD~


	11. Goodbye Single A

Hello! Remember me? That girl who loved writing fanfics? You probably don't, I didn't get much fame. It has been more than A YEAR. Shame on me. The thing is, I procrastinated a lot and last yea-oops I mean the winter of 2016 was really confusing so I had to focus on other things. Yeah, I'm one of those people who has an excuse. Anyways, I have come to say goodbye. Now, not many people will care but writing fanfics with my friends was really fun. But soon I realized that I wanted to have more freedom when I write stories. For example, at school, it's sometimes hard for me to write a story about (for example) whales, when I don't necessarily want to write about them (no offense to whales though). I recently had a really hard time writing a narrative for school because it was only supposed to have 2-3 pages, but you get the point. So I've decided to leave , BUT I've decided to keep the account because who doesn't love nostalgia? I'm putting this "chapter" on every story of mine but I will include some notes about the story to make each of them different. Good day and Ciao!

\- YIMD

Single A: I might've said this already but I started disliking this story because it's CLEARLY based on this other series my friends and I read (called "Friends" by TiredOfBeingNice). So goodbye to this rip-off that I lowkey loved and nice writing ya bicth (yes I know I spelled it wrong)!


	12. The Details

Hi, I'm back! Well not really. Just back to say some more things. A few days ago I decided to look back on these stories I wrote and I realized that I didn't really properly say what I really liked about writing on this website, so I decided to now. I know it's kinda late and no one probably cares but I just felt like it. Now first, special thanks to OceDaTurtle (Oceanie), NamelessWriter43 (Kiara; how ironic of her username), and TiredOfBeingNice. Oceanie and Kiara are both some of my best friends and I was glad to be sharing such an interest with them. It was honestly so fun even when we weren't writing stories and just fangirling about other ones. We still talk, if you're wondering (which you're not because I'm bOrInG). And TOBN, thank you for inspiring us. I can say myself that my stories didn't quite resemble yours (because I was prETTY BAD) but regardless, I was still very happy with your writing and decided to go on with it anyways. You and Kiara also inspired me to check out the DP fandom, which I am very much still in, so thank you :3 I was almost thinking about coming back here to write more things, but I still stand with my most recent note. I like to have a bunch of freedom with pretty much everything I do, so it's not likely that I will be coming back. Or I may. Who really knows? I kind of almost feel stupid for writing this long of a goodbye when I wasn't really that impactful. I think I just wanted to leave this up until I check on it again and wonder why the hell I wrote these stories. Since this is more of a "remembering the good times" kind of author's note, each story will have its own comment saying what I liked about it just like the last note. With that being said, au revoir!

\- Maria (insert heart)

Oh that's kinda sappy

 **Single A** : I liked the amount of details in this story. I guess my imagination went wild. Too wild at some points which made them a little cringeworthy. That's all I have to say. Actually, im kind of triggered because this is my last story on which I have to post this note and it took me 2 hours for every single one. So it's 2 in the morning. Also whenever I put this into my Doc Manager and I try to edit it afterwards, some weird coding terms come up? And then I have to delete every single one of them! I don't know I'm just triggered because I'm tired. But anyways, thank you for everything, Single A.


End file.
